


Izaq's Questionable Dream

by Phos_mob



Category: Izaq
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Destruction, End of the World, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos_mob/pseuds/Phos_mob
Summary: Part 3 of the Izaq's weird dream saga! Happy Birthday, Izaq! :D
Kudos: 1





	Izaq's Questionable Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izaqi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaqi/gifts).



> Happy 17th birthday Izaq ;))) =))) hope you'll like this crack fic

Izaq is tired of simping.

Everyday he's constantly simping, and everyday he goes back to horny jail, but not today he will be simping, now he's a pure saint, no more horny.

He started his day as a saint by respectfully going in Twitter, then going on discord to text his friends, Pluto and Saint G.

At first, none of his friends noticed the lack of horny from him, however, a few hours passed, no simp behavior from their friend, they were now highly concerned. Izaq? The IZAQ? Not horny? It's basically an omen for the end of the world.

Pluto and Saint G were panicking.

Both friends were now having an emergency discord call. 

"Holy shit, the world is gonna end soon!" Said Saint G, pacing around her room.

"We could still prevent it!" Pluto yelled through Saint G's phone.

"But how? He seemed so... Pure... Ugh, I never believed the day I would be disgusted at the lack of horny from him, ew."

"Let's spam the NSFW channel on our server! He'll be tempted to check it!"

"Isn't our whole server NSFW?"

"ANY channel, we spam it with NSFW stuff, we only have an hour before the world ends! We have to tempt him somehow!" Pluto said desperately before ending the call.

So now both friends started spamming the groupchat, each with varying types of NSFW art, ranging from questionable Shrek fanart to milfs with massive honkers. They keep spamming the chat, until it's almost the time for the world to end.

"Where the fuck is Izaq?! Why hasn't he checked the chat? Oh fuck oh fuck, is that a meteor heading towards the earth?!" Saint G's eyes widen at the sight of the meteor, they were doom.

And so, the world exploded.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Izaq woke up in a sweat, that was one weird dream. Weirder than the ones before. He's heart was racing, he couldn't believe in a world where he isn't horny. Thankfully, today is his birthday, and he intends to spend it like the simp chad he is.


End file.
